


performing is much more difficult with a migraine

by Leafspeaks



Category: LUCY (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: yechan gets a migraine and it's suuuuuuper fun *heavy sarcasm*cw: graphic depictions of vomit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	performing is much more difficult with a migraine

**Author's Note:**

> this was [from a request i got on tumblr](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com)! feel free to [send me more asks](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) if there's something you'd like to see written! :)

yechan didn’t often get migraines - one every few years or so, at most - it figures that he would get one right before a music show performance. that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t deny it as long as possible. ignore the heavy exhaustion that had been smothering him the past day or two, ignore the sudden dizziness that came over him when he got up to walk to the car, and again when he exited it, ignore the pain, even when it bordered on overwhelming. by the time he acknowledged what was going on, it was far too late to back out and, at least in yechan’s mind, not worth mentioning to anyone.

therefore, the other three members of lucy had no idea why their violinist was so uncharacteristically quiet, especially when he was nearly always at full volume right before they went on stage. much to wonsang’s chagrin, as someone whose anxiety made him sensitive to noise, yechan’s nerves typically came out in the form of chaotic and uncontrolled sound, but he realized he had grown used to sound as the silence now made him feel even more unsettled. he tried to keep his concerns to himself, but it was no use. he could tell something was wrong, he just needed to know what, so that he could fix it or deal with it or at least avoid making it worse. he finally approached when yechan was getting last minute touch-ups done, after hearing the stylist complain about how yechan’s nap had messed up her work.

“hyung, what’s wrong with you today?”

yechan seemed hardly able to keep his eyes open. “nothing, just tired.”

it was plausible enough, wonsang thought, but somehow he wasn’t reassured. he’s seen yechan sleep deprived before plenty of times, and he always just got louder.

“is there anything i can do to help? do… do you want a hug?” wonsang offered, flailing about in the figurative dark for ways to help. yechan returned the gesture with half a smile.

“better not to; don’t want too mess-up our outfits on top of my makeup.”

plausible, again, but still strange. yechan wasn’t one for rule following, and as far as wonsang knew, he never turned down hugs. this seemed to attract gwangil’s attention, because the younger boy came over and immediately wrapped wonsang in a hug.

“you’re missing out, hyung,” gwangil said, throwing a side-eye towards yechan. “he doesn’t even bite.”

gwangil waited a handful of moments for yechan’s response. upon receiving absolutely nothing, he pulled away from wonsang and saw that the violinist was completely zoned out. he waved a hand in front of his face.

“hello? anyone home?”

yechan blinked slowly and turned to face the youngest member of their band. “gwangil?”

the amusement on gwangil’s face melded into concern as he realized that yechan hadn’t heard anything he’d said. before he could comment on it, however, they were being called to go on stage. sangyeop found the three of them and ushered them ahead, only to pause suddenly.

“hyung, do you have your violin?”

at the question, yechan paled. he’d never forgotten his violin at a performance before - this was a rookie mistake he’d never even made when he was a rookie. he knew exactly why he’d forgotten it, but that hardly made him feel any better. at this rate, he’d forget everything he was supposed to play.

“i got it!” gwangil suddenly volunteered, leaving before any of the others could say otherwise. wonsang was called to help with some last minute sound adjustments and sangyeop put a hand on yechan’s shoulder.

“you seem out of it. will you be alright?”

for the first time tonight, yechan hesitated. _no_ , he thought, and then _yes, i have to be._ “sure,” he said, settling for a slight compromise. sangyeop was, unsurprisingly, not convinced.

“did you eat? have you been drinking enough water? did you take your vitamins this morning?”

yechan held up a hand and hoped the other man didn’t notice the way it was shaking. “yes, sangyeop, i’ll be fine! we have got to go get set up right now, come on.”

with near-perfect timing, they did manage to get themselves prepared for the performance. well, on yechan’s part, as prepared as he could be, all things considered. that didn’t mean he was ready for the way the stage lights caused the pain in his head to escalate every 15 seconds, but he pushed through. he was in too much pain to think about anything else, but his body remembered how to play and how to jump around the stage, the choreography and the music equally ingrained in his muscle memory. never mind the nausea that started creeping in before even a minute had passed. the song itself was about 5 minutes long, and yechan figured he could manage anything for 5 minutes. even if it was making music loud enough that he thought his brain might actually explode.

he was not surprised when he nearly fell doing the choreography about halfway through the song - much less expected was his ability to regain his footing. he heard sangyeop falter, just the tiniest waver to his voice that was only ever there when something - or someone - distracted him. and then the song carried on as usual, and yechan felt a bit guilty for distracting the vocalist but that just made him more determined to do things right from then on.

by the time the last chorus came around, yechan was sweating buckets and hardly able to stand, let alone spin around as the choreography commanded. he made eye contact with wonsang across the stage and was glad when the younger boy shook his head: “let’s skip it this time.” with that, he could make it. just a handful of seconds more of keeping his stomach contents in their rightful place and then he could rest.

and he made it. he did. but as soon as he stopped playing, moving, focusing - he felt everything exponentially _worse_ than before. he couldn’t get enough oxygen, and at the same time he was breathing too much, it was making the pain worse. the nausea was almost enough to bring him to his knees right there on stage, but he couldn’t afford that so he settled for letting tears prick his eyes. they didn’t fall, but he knew fans would see them, would find them. he also knew that the fans would just assume the violinist was moved by the performance. he blinked rapidly, to clear the tears as well as the bright spots that had begun to intrude upon his vision, and as soon as the cameras went off, yechan made a beeline for the exit.

as soon as was off the stage, he was being violently sick. he couldn’t help it - his tight hold over his body had loosened and any semblance of control was immediately gone. his head was somewhere between floating off like a balloon and crushing him like a rock and his stomach was absolutely fed up with this nonsense.

suddenly, something was being tugged out of his hand, and he realized he was still holding his violin. It was off to the side, undamaged, his body protecting it from the barf on the same instinct that tightened his hand around its neck as someone tried to take it from him. 

“hyung, let me help you.” yechan recognized wonsang’s voice and immediately released his grip. just in time, too, for anther heave, this one enough to actually bring him to his hands and knees on the grimy ground. he shuddered, listening as other idols, famous ones, grow quiet as they walk past.

“it’s okay, yechan-hyung,” gwangil said, brushing the hair out of yechan’s eyes, “it doesn’t matter what they think. and they’ve probably been here, too, some of them.”

yechan just groaned. “’s too bright.”

“i found a room we can use that’s out of the way,” sangyeop said, coming back after wandering for a bit. “it’s quieter, and there are no windows. do you think you can walk, hyung?’

“yeah,” yechan said, honestly. “a little.”

sangyeop nodded, and yechan felt infinite gratitude for his members warm his chest. sangyeop must have known what was going on even before they got on stage, and the other two were always so ready to help at a moments notice, not questions asked.

he didn’t remember the rest of the night’s events very clearly after that, but they later informed him that he threw up and then dry heaved well past an empty stomach, and then promptly fell into a deep sleep. he vaguely recalled an extremely painful drive back to the dorm in which he squeezed wonsang’s hand nearly to its breaking point, and he fell back asleep as soon as he was in bed.

unfortunately, the throbbing pain wasn’t gone when he woke up the next morning, so he sat up, heaved a stream of bile onto his comforter, and then resigned himself to a lonely camp out in the bathroom for the rest of day. to his surprise, wonsang quickly joined him, just sitting in silence, offering an already-bruised hand to keep squeezing when things got really bad. after gathering some supplies - rice, water, blankets, and anti-nausea medication, among other things sangyeop settled in as well.

all three of the others were in and out of the bathroom the whole day, never once leaving yechan alone. he felt disgusting, but having his members there did something to remind him that this would pass, and sure enough, about 15 long hours later, it did.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
> 2) “I loved this!”  
> 2) “<3″  
> 4) “This was great!”  
> 5) “One of my favorites!”  
> 6) “Extra kudos!”  
> 7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
> 8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
> 9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
> 10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
